


Live from Iraq <or any other war struck country>

by LenaStyle



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Other, anti - war prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaStyle/pseuds/LenaStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>too short to summarise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live from Iraq <or any other war struck country>

 

STEEL SERAPHS PREYING HIGH

SANDY SILHOUETTES STALKING

DUST IN A CAMERA

 

FIRE

DEATH

 

THE STINK OF FEAR

A HAND BEGGING FOR WATER

A MOUTH PRAYING FOR PEACE

FORGIVE US OUR TRESSPASSES


End file.
